Kept promises
by TwistedIncidious
Summary: What if when the Dragon's left the slayers, they were sent on another dimension and picked someones to watch over their children instead? Slight AU and yes, my summary sucks. Read first chap, not long and should give a fair idea of my idea *grin*


Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mahshima but I do own any characters I create. -Twisty-

Would love to write parts of this in romaji but I have zero confidence in using it or writing it properly. Not that my English is any better.

* * *

**Mt Fuji.**

Chanting was permeating the grounds of an Shogunate era temple, hidden behind dense groves of forest and streams in the slopes of Mount Fuji. The source of the chanting were five priestessess sitting in formal seiza position in front of a wooden carving of a dragon. The carving was centuries old and so detailed that one could easily expect it to jump out of the carving. Any color it had, was long since faded, leaving behind the matted look of bare wood.

The eyes seemed to glow and the chanting intensified as wind started to whirl in the grounds of the temple. Soon a deafening roar was heard throughout the temple as was snapping of wood and shrieking of wind.

**"Who is responsible for this?"** A loud voice boomed with a growl. The voice was coming from a dragon, a white and light blue in coloring and while the voice was deep and animalistic, it was still identified as female.

"That would be me." A man clad in black leather and cloth armor said aloud as he walked to the grounds from the small stone laden path behind the temple.

**"You'd better have a good and I mean good reason for this human. Even being a part of clan Hayabusa is not an excuse for me to be ripped from my child**." The dragon said while she turned her full focus on the man who was now standing right in front of her.

"I do Grandeeney-sama. The fate of this world is now in the hands of you and others of your kind. I have called you here to honor the vows our ancestors made with you as the leader of clan Hayabusa." The man replied and sat down, crossing his legs.

"But before we continue on that, you said you were ripped from your child?" Chief Hayabusa said and looked at the dragon while waiting for an answer.

**"Your spell took me from my child, leaving her defenceless against the world. If I'm not to return, she will die since her training has only just begun.**" The dragon explained as she brought her head down to the man's level only to find him deep in thought.

"I might have a solution to your problem Grandeeney-sama but you might not like it." He finally said and looked up at the dragon.

"I can send one person to the world where you were ripped from to have a guardian to your child. The problem is that your return would be set back for you and others like you for several years." The man said and motioned the priestesses to come closer. While the dragon contemplated at the man's words, Hayabusa clan leader instructed the priestesses to bring their most accomplished pupil. The priestesses swiftly bowed and left the inner temple area to do their leaders bidding. The leader turned his attention back to the dragon and hoped she would agree like the others had.

* * *

"_Grandeeney-sama, I will find Wendy as you asked._"" A figure wrapped in cream-colored robes thought as a hand appeared under the robes to grasp the thick wooden shaft of the Naginata hanging on the back.

"Oi girlie! What might you be doing in these parts?" A loud and low voice shouted behind the figure who turned to look at the source of the voice. Black eyes in the shape of almonds traced the source of the voice, revealing it to be a man in his mid forties with grayish-blue hair and piercing blue eyes.

"That is none of your concern I believe." The cream robed figure answered with a melodic voice that revealed her to be a female. The woman removed the hood and mouthpiece of the robes as she watched the man come stand next to her with a huff. Her eyes took in the rest of the males appearance as if she was trying to identify a threat. He was muscular and at least two heads taller than her but since she was only 165cm high, that was not such a difficult feat.

"Harsh!" The man replied with a chuckle and padded his black silk pants from imaginary dust and stared at the girl.

"You do know it's not safe here right?" He asked and crossed his arms on his chest, making the muscles bulge under the skin from the movement. Her eyes narrowed as she stood back, wary of the man as his appearance was anything but comforting. His hair stood spiky and wildly on his head, pointing in every direction and even the humouristic gleam in his eyes was only a front to a cold and calculating mind. He was an impressive figure with all his muscles taut and ready, showing his physical power to the world but that was of little concern to the woman who was used to battling with men and women taller and stronger than her in the physical sense. It was the amount of pressure she felt from his flow of chi that kept her in edge and made her grasp the wooden shaft harder.

"Look, I'm not going to attack you. You just look lost and around these parts that's not good. My name is Bryant and I would really like to know your name...girlie." Bryant said with a sigh, getting frustrated by the fact that most people feared him solely because of how he looked.

"Your attack wouldn't hit me and I am lost. That, however, is still none of your concern...Brian. But you may call me Yukio." The woman said and let go of her weapon as she relaxed her stance.

"Bryant not Brian." He corrected and uncrossed his hands as he shoved them in the pockets of his pants. Yukio nodded and stayed silent while she studied the man and her surroundings, debating if she should leave or wait to see what he had in mind other than ask what she was doing.

"So you're not going to tell me what you're doing here?" Bryant asked and studied more closely of the girl in front of him. She had black eyes, shaped like almond and he could see fiery determination in her eyes. Black hair was kept in a high ponytail that he wondered how it fit under the hood of the robes she was wearing while bangs framed her face. The end of the ponytail was swaying in the breeze around Yukio's middle back while the robes indicated that she was small and lean. "_Melee fighter no doubt, but... there's more to her._" Bryant thought and rubbed his chin with his hand and tried to probe the woman with his magic senses which made Yukio pull the Naginata from her back and stop the 60cm long blade under the man's chin, effectively shaving him a little. Bryant's eyes followed the blade back along the shaft to the delicate hand holding the weapon. The hand was wrapped in black leather guards that left her fingers free but still covered the back of her hand all the way to her elbow.

"Whoa there Yukio, meant nothing harm. Only trying to figure you out." He said while lifting his hands up in a reassuring manner and Yukio brought the Naginata to stand next to her with the blade being held towards the skies.

"Figure...me...out?" She asked and cocked her head. Yukio had felt strange chi flowing from the man and while it had not been harmful, it was something she knew nothing about.

"Yea. I mean you don't look like you use magic but then again I sense that you're not your average melee fighter either." Bryant said as he studied the blade she carried. It was marvelously done, being bronze in color by the shaft by he guessed it was wood and not bronze and there was an odd construction at the end of it. It looked like there was an small altar in it and was surrounded by a wooden cage of sorts that had dragons carved in the small wooden pillars that he thought was for supporting the "roof" of said cage. The blade was long and thin but most likely very durable and in the blade was etched multiple pictures. There were strange flowers in it as well as dragon heads and strange birds engulfed by flames.

"Magic?" Yukio asked with a voice that carried a lot of confusion which brought Bryant out of his musings.

"Yes, magic. You don't know what magic is?" He asked, dumbfounded by her ignorance. Yukio shook her head and looked at the man curiously. He looked menacing yes but she felt no ill will from him and she started thinking maybe he could tell her about this world that Grandeeney had told her only briefly. Bryant sighed and walked slowly to a big rock that was poking from the ground near them and sat on it.

"Okay kid. Magic is... difficult to explain but it is what many people here in Earthland use to do a multitude of jobs. It gives the wielder, most commonly referred as mages, the power of...well of an element for an example." Bryant said and waited for the girl to digest his words. Yukio thought a moment and then nodded as a sign that she understood what he said while still not sure if she understood wholly the concept of magic.

"This is a demonstration so don't freak out and attack me, okay?" Bryant said and waited Yukio to nod before he fisted his hand and manifested his magic in a dark ball around his arm, about the size of a soccer ball.

"This is a physical manifestation of magic but this is not the only thing it can do. See that grove of woods over there?" Bryant asked and pointed a small patch of a forest on the bottom of the hill they were standing on and once again waited for Yukio to nod.

"**Malevolent Crush**" He said as he released the ball that zoomed rapidly to the forest and engulfed it with a black light that made the trees seem white and then the darkness faded, leaving only a crater where the small patch of trees had been. Yukio stared wide-eyed about the destruction and turned to look Bryant again.

"So yeah. That's magic. Now can I know what you're doing here?" He asked and chuckled a bit at the look of confusion and awe at Yukio's face. She quickly controlled herself and decided that he was as trustworthy as any and she did need help.

"I'm searching for someone and I have only just come to this place." Yukio said and stopped, uncertain as to how to continue to tell her story.

"Well I can probably help you with that." Bryant said and stood up from the rock.

"You see, I'm the guild master of Hidden Flames. That is a mage guild and we are still new. A mage guild is a place where mages gather and do jobs to get money. Most of the jobs makes you travel all around Fiore and if you're looking for someone, you might as well make money while doing it." He continued and walked closer to her with a small smile on his lips.

"So, are you interested?" He asked and waited for her to answer.

"Yes, that sounds just what I need." Was the short reply from Yukio and with a grin, Bryant scooped her in his arms and shouted in glee.

"Great! I knew this was a good day." He said happily before he gurgled as Yukio had kneed him in the stomach while smacking him in the cheek with her elbow.

"We are not familiar enough for that kind of touching Brian-san so please, refrain from doing so." She said while she straightened her robes and gave the man a glare who nodded while spitting out a few droplets of blood and a tooth.

"Okay, a bit excessive but okay." He said and started to lead the girl back the way down he came. Yukio looked at the sky once more while clutching her pendant as she renewed her promise. "_I will find her and protect her Grandeeney-sama. This I swear on my life._"

* * *

So there you have it. I had been thinking about this kind of story for a loooong time and decided to write this. Yay or nay? You tell me.

Also, I can make a guildcard of sorts for those two if yer interested and I am up for OC's for the guild if you want to make any. Saves me the trouble of creating them :P

Age and what not are still coming as the following chapters are coming etc etc

What I would like from the OC:

Age

Sex

Personality

Clothing

Magic if any

Weapons if any

Martial Arts if any (can be just like uses Karate or punches a lot. Don't know any moves but hey, who cares.

You can give a backstory too, makes the writing a tad easier but it's not obligatory and if you think I left something out of that list, add it and stuffs. Oh yeah, I would like the OC's in PM so thanks in advance if you happen to make any.


End file.
